


The Road to Dale

by therunawaypen



Series: Hobbit/Lord of the Rings Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Post Hobbit, Reader-Insert, Rebuilt Erebor and Dale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you wanted to do was get to Dale and try and start a new life. A pack of orcs nearly ends that dream, but luckily the dwarves of Erebor come to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Dale

**Author's Note:**

> Could u do a kili x reader where kili thinks he’s in love with Tauriel and wants to marry her. But then the reader gets seriously hurt by saving some kids from orcs in the forest. Then kili realizes he loves the reader and decides to marry her then in the end could u do a smut if u write them if u don’t then could u do a lot of fluff. Sorry if it’s a long prompt :D —anon
> 
> I had to go off prompt on this one to make it better suited for a reader insert fic. Enjoy!

Orcs. Why did it have to be orcs?

You grit your teeth and hold your bow all the tighter as you hear the howl of wargs growing closer to your party. Your bow is old, and in all honesty it wasn’t even yours at the beginning of your journey to Dale. Unfortunately, the bow’s original owner was no longer alive, and it wasn’t logical to waste a good weapon. But luck had been on your party’s side since you had not been forced to use your weapon on the journey.

Until now.

Drawing back your bow, you released your first arrow into the mottled flesh of the nearest orc. It wasn’t anything like hunting rabbits or other small game. This wasn’t hunting at all.

This was life or death.

The entire party was in chaos, with mothers and their children running for cover, while the fighters did their best to keep the orcs at bay. You were neither fighter nor mother, but you couldn’t simply stand there like a simpleton when you could fight, now could you?

A sharp scream to your left caught your attention. A little girl had fallen out of her family’s wagon and was directly in the path of an oncoming warg-riding orc.

You cursed something fierce, darting toward the fallen child while trying to keep from tripping yourself. Fortunately for you, the girl didn’t weigh much, so you were able to pick her up with little effort. Unfortunately, that put you in the path of the orc’s swinging blade.

The searing pain spread through your side before you could even open your mouth to cry out. And even when you do catch your breath to let out a scream, the sound of war horns filled the air. You can vaguely hear a member of your party shout that Dale and Erebor had sent aid, but your main focus was on the warm and sticky blood that oozes through your fingers as you press your hands to your side.

You aren’t sure when you lost your footing, or when you hit the ground. Shouts of your name could be heard, but you didn’t have the strength to answer. It was when you felt the cold seeping in that you felt slight panic. You couldn’t just _die_ when you were so close to your new home…

“Hey there, don’t be dying on us!”

A rough hand grabbed your shoulder, giving you an abrupt shake. You let out a groan in protest. Damnit, that _hurt!_

There was a short laugh, “Much better! Just stay awake, alright?”

Blinking sluggishly, you turn to look at the person holding you. Somewhere in your sluggish mind you are able to piece together that the person helping you to walk (in reality, you were more laying on him and he was half dragging you along) was an Erebor Dwarf. He was also an archer, a real one, with a well-crafted bow and uniform arrows in fine leather quiver.

You wince, “Damnit, it stings…”

The dwarf nodded, “Yeah, it’s going to get worse if you don’t get that cut taken care of.” He chuckled, “I remember how sick I got from the poison orcs use, and that was just an arrow. I nearly died”

“Great…” You drawled, silently grateful for the distraction, “But you got better, it looks like.”

Smiling, the dwarf chuckled, “Yeah, luckily someone knew how to cure the infection…a friend.”

“That doesn’t sound ominous or anything.” You mutter as you make it toward the healer, who was bustling from the other injured.

Your companion ignores the statement, gently helping you lay down in the grass, “Let me get Óin for you, alright? He’ll fix you up.”

You nod, because what else could you do? “Sounds good…”

“I’m Kíli by the way.” The dwarf grinned before heading off to get Óin, who you realize must have been the name of the dwarf healer.

It was only after Kíli left that you wondered just what your life in Dale would be like, if you managed to survive long enough.


End file.
